


Sunday Morning (one of these days)

by Prince_Parkgae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Parkgae/pseuds/Prince_Parkgae
Summary: San can't sleep any longer and he's not the only one
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Sunday Morning (one of these days)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> This is my secone oneshot, this time some Sanhwa! It's a little shorter than what I was aiming for but overall I'm pretty much satisfied.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The black of the night sky is slowly fading into blue but there's no sign of the sun just yet. San is standing near his window, arms crossed before his bare chest while his gaze is fixed on the city skyline. It's still dark, only few windows already illuminated at this time of the day. He isn't usually one to wake up early, most days the members have to literally carry him out of his room for him to even open his eyes. But ever so often San finds himself wide awake at four am, unable to go back to sleep. Today is one of these days.

Since he doesn't want to wake the others he decides against taking a shower and instead makes his way towards the kitchen, careful not to make too much noise. It takes a full ten minutes of him standing in front of the counter before he makes up his mind about what to do now. Just because his body is awake doesn't mean his mind is already working at full capacity too and the only reason he left his bed in the first place is the feeling of restlessness he can't seem to shake. With the plan of having breakfast and then hitting the gym in mind San reaches for the cupboard with the cereal-

and nearly drops the box he just grabbed when he feels two arms wrapping around his torso. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you" comes the voice from behind, slightly raspy and deeper than usual due to sleepiness. San sets the cereal down on the counter and leans his head back against the shoulder of the man standing behind him.  
"Well, I'm sorry for waking you Hwa".  
"You didn't" the older reassures him, kissing his cheek, then his jaw.  
"Why are you up then? Bad dream?"  
"Something like that" Seonghwa mumurs against San's skin before he moves to pepper the younger's neck with small kisses. His lips are merely ghosting over the exposed skin now, tracing collarbone and shoulder and San shivers, turning around so that he can face his boyfriend.

Their eyes meet and San lifts his arms to lock them behind Seonghwa's neck, pulling him closer in the process until their foreheads are pressed together. The older reponds by bringing his hand up to his boyfriend's face, fingers splayed over his neck and jaw while his thumb gently strokes his cheek, making the smaller one sigh and lean into the touch. His eyes are fluttering close and he somehow manages to entirely close the space between them by pressing even closer until their chests and finally their lips meet.

Seonghwa drops his hand from San's cheek to rest it on his side instead, his other hand lightly pressing against the small of San's back to steady both of them as he deepens the kiss. The younger mindlessly starts carding his fingers through Seonghwa's hair and it's soft, like his lips and his skin and everything about him. Soft and gentle and warm. Maybe that's why he feels so protected when he's being held by the older, maybe that's why he can relax and be at ease when they're embracing each other like this, like nothing could ever come between them. 

When Seonghwa slightly pulls away San almost chases his lips with his own, but he has enough control to remain in place and allow his boyfriend to break the kiss. For a moment they're just both breathing, coexisting in this little bubble of their own and San takes the time to refocus on himself. The restless, uneasy feeling has disappeared and that realization makes him smile and finally open his eyes again. Seonghwa is looking down at him, the look he is giving him filled with so much adoration that it makes his head spin and he wants to kiss him again, so he does.

The next time they pull apart San drops his head to rest it against his boyfriend's chest, that way he can listen to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. He can't help the smile creeping up on his face yet again when he feels Seonghwa's lips lightly pressing against his forehead. San loves him, so much it's hard to express it with words. But with Seonghwa he doesn't always need to because he knows the older can sense it. And Seonghwa loves San too, more than he could ever say.

They spend a good part of their morning just standing there, wrapped up in each other, not saying a word, the cereal entirely forgotten on the counter. Until the sun begins to flood the room with more light to reveal all the colours of the furniture and their breathing is no longer the only sound that can be heard in the dorm. There's no better way to start a day, they're sure of it.


End file.
